The Duelists' Swordbreaker
This is a tale that has achieved legendary fame. A tale of a swordsman, his battles and huge collection of swords. The story varies from region to region, and person to person. The following is the most commonly told version. Once, there lived a young boy. His parents sent him off to become an apprentice of a blacksmith, denying their son's wishes to become a soldier and fight. However, it just so happened that the blacksmith he was to learn from was an expert in forging swords. The first weeks pass, and quietly the young man collected leftover bronze, and while the blacksmith was away, forged a shortsword of his own. The day after finishing his sword, the blacksmith found the sword he made, and burst out laughing. He called it a joke of a sword, among other things. Furious, the young man challenged the old man to a duel, his shortsword against his best sword, winner takes both swords. The blacksmith continued laughing, and in between all of that said that he accepts the challenge. The young man held his shoddy bronze sword tightly, while the blacksmith simply took a plain iron longsword and waited for the boy to make the first move. He attacked again and again, but to no avail, as all attacks were dodged, blocked, parried and countered. It was by sheer miracle that the blacksmith tripped over an exposed tree root. It was a victory, a battle won by pure luck, but a victory nonetheless. He wanted to take the best sword the blacksmith owned, but reconsidered, as that would have been dishonorable. The boy claimed the iron sword of the blacksmith and declared that he'll be taking his things and leaving. He continued this everywhere; challenging swordsmen to a duel, and the winner would take both his and the opponents sword. Thus, the tale of The Duelist was born. He has never been beaten in any duel, he's rumored to have owned 5% of the world's swords by the time of his death, among them about 10 strongly enchanted swords. His best sword, one that he gained from a man in the Bolkov peninsula in a 4 hour long duel, was The Swordbreaker. To this day, many believe this to be the strongest sword in existence, and many consider it to still be out there, waiting to be found. It was a long, wide sword, that for it's size was much too light. It's color was such an intense dark that it almost wouldn't reflect sunlight. The sword was extremely sharp, and all of the dark blade had symbols drawn onto it. This sword's name comes from it's enchantment, of course. Many say that with a simple and weak slash the Swordbreaker could shatter greatswords made from high-quality steel. It was The Duelist's greatest sword, the one that brought him the most victories, despite the fact that most of the time his prize for winning was split in two, or more. To this day, the entire world knows of this legend, and still attempts to discover where his home is, and where he's keeping all his swords and the Swordbreaker. It still fuels adventures all across the world, as most likely anyone who would find this sword once more would become extremely powerful.